


Samotność przez małe "s"

by Verity_Dreams



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Abandonment, Baby Harry Potter, Child Harry, Cold, Number Four Privet Drive (Harry Potter)
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:55:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27167581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Verity_Dreams/pseuds/Verity_Dreams
Summary: Harry Potter nie był szczęśliwym dzieckiem, po nocy w której zmarli jego rodzice.Harry Potter nie spał błogo i szczęśliwie na progu swojej przyszłej rodziny, gdy Czarodziejski Świat świętował zakończenie wojny.Harry Potter z pewnością nie wyśnił zimnej nocy i chłodnego wiatru.
Kudos: 2





	Samotność przez małe "s"

Było ciemno

To była pierwsza myśl gdy dziecko otworzyło oczy

Było ciemno

Wiatr zawył mocniej, jakby próbując zwrócić na siebie uwagę.

Gałęzie trzeszczały. Liście szumiały, ale szara droga pozostała pusta.

Pusto. Pusto. Pusto.

Ciemno.

Dziecko otworzyło swoje małe, spierzchnięte usta do płaczu.

Szara asfaltowa droga była pusta bo wszystko było idealnie na miejscu.

Wszystko idealnie normalne, trawa równo przycięta, okna szczelnie zamknięte, śmieci uprzątnięte. Światła zgaszone. Mieszkańcy w głębokim śnie.

Wszystko było idealnie.

Rozległ się płacz, nie był głośny, nie był denerwujący, nie. W rzeczywistości zlewał się z szumem wiatru.

Mimo to, próbował zwrócić na siebie uwagę. I tak się stało. Po części.

Ulica z szarą drogą i ciemność, a także wiatr szumiący w gałęziach i każdy od linijki, w równych rzędach ustawiony dom, słyszał. Zwrócił uwagę i wiedział jedno.

Tak, wiedział, bo każdy z nich posiadał cząstkę świadomości znajdujących się tam mieszkańców.  
A w tej cząstce wyryta była jedna potrzeba. _Normalność_.

Wiedział, że ten płacz jest zakłóceniem, że dziecko leżące w koszyku _nie należy_.

 _Jest inne. Nie pasuje. Nie powinno tu być_.

Tak. Całe otoczenie wiedziało, że w ich spokojnej egzystencji pojawiło się coś co _nie należało_. I nigdy nie będzie pasować.

Szmaragdowe oczy wpatrywały się w ciemność. A z małych ust wydobywał płacz.

Bo wiatr był zimny gdy uderzał kolejnymi podmuchami w nie osłoniętą kocykiem twarzyczkę, bo wszędzie było ciemno, a nigdy wcześniej nie było, bo kolorowe światła i miłe głosy zniknęły, bo ostatnim wspomnieniem było to zielone światło i przerażający _ból_...

 _I to, że nikt, nikt nie przychodził_.

Tak, płacz trwał długo.

A pierwszą, która powitała płaczące dziecko wcale nie była siostra jego matki.

Nie były to nawet muskające policzki promienie słońca.

Nie, pierwszy towarzysz powitał dziecko na długo przed tym.

Wcześniej ukrywał się w cieniu, czasem całkiem znikając w radosne dni wypełnione zabawą i miłością. I przyszedł dopiero teraz, dopiero, gdy dziecko zostało same, płaczące, bez przyjaciół, bez opieki, na zawsze bez rodziców. Gdy nikt nie przychodził.

To była samotność. Samotność przez małe „s” bo jej obecność nie była monumentalna, ale jak cicha, nie opuszczająca nigdy świadomość. Swoimi lodowatymi ramionami owinęła się wokół dziecka, które przestało płakać. I nie było to z powodu, że ktoś zwrócił uwagę. _Nie_. Bo lodowaty uścisk samotności mówił, że nikt nie przyjdzie, nikt nie przyjdzie, więc płacz nie ma sensu. I lodowata obecność uśpiła niemowlę swoją cichą mantrą, która stała się kołysanką, że _nikt nie przyjdzie, nikogo to nie obchodzi, nikt nie przyjdzie, nikt..._

I tak małe dziecko o szmaragdowych oczach z zaschniętą krwią na drobnej twarzy zostało przywitane na Privet Drive przy numerze czwartym _. I nic w tym nie było normalne._

Małe, leżące w koszyku, owinięte dziwnie cienkim kocem, zapewniającym dziwnie dużo ciepła, z dziwnym listem, pisanym na dziwnym papierze, którego już się nie używa, z tylko jedną dziwną towarzyszką – samotnością, przez małe „s”

 _Samotnością_ , która miała pozostać stałym towarzyszem na bardzo długo.

 _Samotnością_ , będącą z dzieckiem, którego imię będzie znał każdy czarodziej, oprócz niego samego.

Bo tak, rzeczywiście, tutaj, opuszczony, nie chciany i zapomniany na progu, leżał Zbawiciel Świata Czarodziejów.

Na długo, pocieszany jedynie lodowatymi objęciami przyjaciela, który nigdy nie zostawiłby go samego, _samotnie_.

**Author's Note:**

> Mam nadzieję, że ta praca się podobała. Jest ona moją pierwszą z tego rodzaju. Opinie i konstruktywna krytyka, bardzo mile widziane!


End file.
